1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of establishing a security link and related communication device, and more particularly, to a method of automatically establishing a security link and related communication device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless distribution system (WDS) is used for realizing wireless communication between access point devices of a wireless local area network. The communication between the access point devices requires use of the same security key, the same encryption algorithm, and the same wireless channel.
An access point device is usually capable of a wireless distribution system link, and includes kinds of security technologies, such as wired equivalent privacy (WEP), advanced encryption standard (AES), and temporal key Integrity protocol (TKIP). In order to establish a wireless distribution system link with a peer access point device, an access point device usually provides an user interface for an user, for selecting a security key and an encryption algorithm, and setting a Medium Access Control (MAC) address of the peer access point device. The user has to select the same security key, encryption algorithm, and wireless channel on both the user interfaces of the access point devices, and further input the each other's MAC address for establishing a security link. However, these setting items are technical terms about which the user usually does not have network knowledge. Therefore, manually setting up the security link of the wireless distribution system link causes the user's trouble and reduces the user's willingness to use the security link.